fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Rokuna Shin
Rokuna Shin is the main protagonist of Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!. Her cure form is Cure Raison d'Être. Additional informations Zodiac: Sagittarius Blood Type: A+ Height: 1,65m Weight: 52kg School: Shinji Middle School - 3rd year (Lily Class) - Track Team (Unofficial member) Her catchphrase is "It can't be helped, I am what I am." (しょうがない、私は私 Shōganai, watashi wa watashi). Skills Rokuna has average grades and is better in scientific subjects than literature. She is quite skilled at athletics and her best point is that she run fast and has good reflexes. She is often alone at home therefore she learned how to cook and do the cleaning. History As Rokuna Shin When little, she had many friends and she was smiling all the time. As she grew up she noticed how many of her friends found a hobby or a future dream, but Rokuna's carefree attitude (that she kept) prevented her from thinking about it, and now she is alone. Eventually , her sister Ichiko was born. This one is always mean and cold with Rokuna, but she is a true genius who has a gift for piano. That made Rokuna even lonier, and now, she is forced to act as an everyday school girl with tons of friends and interests. As Cure Raison d'Être Hexagon Jewel Power Up Appearance In civilian form, she has long dark purple hair reaching her waist and red eyes. She is usually seen in her school uniform but her normal clothes are usually simple yet stylish. She likes dark color and she doesn't like sober clothes. In cure form, her hair become lighter and her eyes more vivid. Her hair are attached with a purple ribbon in a ponytail that reaches her waist, and she wears mini silver tiara with purple hexagon motif on her head. She has silver hexagon earrings with some amethyst on it. Her choker is black and has laces. She has a purple top with black stripes, with really short sleeves with hexagon drawings that reveal her shoulders, and her top reaches her waist. She has a big hexagon brooch that is the same as her earrings, on her left side. Her skirt is short and is purple on the front with black frills all around her skirt. She has purple socks reaching a little above her knees and black boots. She also has bracelets, one on her right and two on her left. Personality Her inner personality is very contrasted with how she acts around people. She shows a curious and superficial character, while in the inside she doesn't care at all and she hates to act good when she doesn't want to. She even try to have an interest in fashion and to wear girly things but in fact she is indifferent to it. Her true self is carefree, kind, and strong, even if she lacks the power to show it sometimes. Cure Raison d'Être "The present that guides true being, Cure Raison d'Être!" 真の存在を導くげんざい、キュアレーゾンデートル! Shin no sonzai o michibiku genzai, Kyua Rēzondētoru! Cure Raison d'Être is Rokuna's alter ego and appears for the first time in the first episode. Her symbol figure is an hexagon. The source of her power is true being and she represents the present. In the team, she is the most appropriate to perform fast attacks and close or middle-ranged attacks. Her transformation is done with the Writing Data Function that she performs with the Cure Pencil, the Fate Tablet and the Hexagon Jewel. True Raison d'Être This is her upgraded form that she obtains at the end of the serie. Attacks |-|Main attacks= Solos: *'Hundreds Hexagon': Lots of hexagon appear in front of Rokuna in a short time. Then, Rokuna says "Hundreds Hexagon" and all of them shoot magic power at the enemy. Groups |-|Sub attacks= *'Raison Flash': A quick attack that she can do when close to an enemy. She says the name of the attack and then she releases a very bright light with her fist that dazzle the enemy. It also does little damage. Items/Weapons Cure Pencil - A transformation item. Fate Tablet - An other transformation item. Hexagon Jewel '- A powerful item that allows her to transform into a precure. Relationships 'Yonko Kako - At first, Rokuna thought of Yonko as a foolish and gloomy person who could bring her problems, so she avoided her. However she learned more about Yonko, thought against her will, but that was enough to soothe appease her. It made Rokuna want to protect her, and finally they became friends. Rei Mirai - At the beginning, she didn't like her at all. She found her annoyingly strict and degnified. She was even more upset when she learned that Rei have a goal in her life, yet she admired her, it was all jealousy. Rokuna had to learn to control her emotions with her, when Rei became a precure. But eventually, she overcame her envy and considers her as a wonderful person who she wants to become. Jūjika Futatsuki - Family - She is not on bad terms with them, but they don't talk to each other a lot. The father is often working across Japan for several days and the mother is often outside or busy with Ichiko. Rokuna feels jealousy towards Ichiko, although that does not mean she dislikes her. Sometimes, Ichiko tries to help her find an interest or giving advice, but Rokuna only see it as Ichiko looking down on her. Etymology : Shin is written with the kanji for "true/genuine". It is a reference to her alter ego who is the cure of true being. : Roku can be the number six in japanese, a reference to her alter ego who's symbol is the hexagon, which have six sides. The na is essentially there to looks more like a feminine name. Cure Raison d'Être: Raison d'être is french for "reason to be" and it is what Rokuna looks for through the serie. Songs Rokuna's seiyuu, Uchida Maaya has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Solos *'Hibike, sonzai igi!' *'FAKE SELF• Be THERE' Duets *'Straight Run for Pretty Cure! ~Mirai Ver.~' -along with Hikasa Yoko (Yonko), Ohara Sayaka (Rei) and Minase Inori (Juujika) *'Sharing∞ Link Feeling''♪ ''-along with Hikasa Yoko'' *'''Dream Yourself -along with Ohaya Sayaka *'Pretty Goal♥ Cure Light' -along with Hikasa Yoko and Ohara Sayaka *'Not alone, No need' -along with Minase Inori *'Issho ni Move Forward!' -along with Hikasa Yoko, Ohara Sayaka and Minase Inori *'Rewrite Call' -along with Iida Riho (Shiro) *'Lunatic Symphony' -along with Hikasa Yoko, Ohara Sayaka, Minase Inori, Iida Riho and Yoshino Nanjo (Hineko) *'sister inferno!' -along with Nitta Emi (Ichiko) Trivia *Rokuna is sometimes nicknamed Rona by Yonko and Rei for fun. **Jūjika nicknamed her Rokunana, Ronarona or Rorona until Rokuna said she had enough. *She is the first purple lead cure. **However she is the third to not be a pink leader, preceeded by Cure Black and Cure Blaze. **That makes also one of the few lead cures to not have pink or blond hair. *Coincidentally, the "na" in her name is in "nana", meaning 7 in japanese, while "roku" means 6 so it looks like a sequence of numbers. *She is one of several lead cure to be good at sport, following Nagisa, Saki and Hibiki, although she is more specialized on running and reflexes and doesn't have any particular talent for fighting or strength. *She is the first and only cure to have her cure name in more than one word **And she is the ninth cure who doesn't have an english name. *Her birthday is the 6 while her name contains this number and this is the number of sides in a hexagon **December is the 12th month which is the double of 6. *She is one of several lead cures to have her hair in a ponytail, following Cure Blossom (Heartcatch), Cure Heart (Dokidoki), Cure Lovely (Happiness Charge). Category:Lead Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Mirai Pretty Cure! Move Forward!